My Little Ponystuck
by MediocreMisterM
Summary: In the land of Equestria, there is long forgotten danger that threatens everything far more than any villain ponykind has seen before. This evil is only stoppable by a select group of six ponies, each with specific abilities. No, not those six! These other six will either save the universe or end life as we know it, not leaving anything. Not even the Spirit of Disharmony himself.
1. Prologue

Thousands of years ago, long before Nightmare Moon and Discord, there was the ultimate danger to Equestria, nay, the universe. This evil was nothing like anypony could have ever conceived. In fact, this evil was not created by a pony, nor demon, nor even a God. It is believed that this danger was made by the universe itself. By the universe, to destroy the universe, and, in turn, create it again. Once this danger was enacted, there were only three heroes that could stop it. These heroes would soon become literal Goddess' in this new universe.

The three heroes were later referred to as the Princess', and were given extravagant powers. The eldest of the heroes, named Celestia, obtained the ability of the Sun itself. The middle of the three and the sister of Celestia, Luna, gained the power of the Moon and dreams. Lastly, the youngest, Cadence, carried over her powers from the evil and became a controller of love and heart.

Like with every great evil, even though it was finished there were many dangers that spawned from it. The Spirit of Disharmony, Discord, evolved from reckless actions made in the game by Luna. A magic eater and his brother, Tirek and Scorpan, were created by Cadence's jealousy of the sister's magical prowess. The entire species of Changelings were made by Celestia acting on her new powers without thinking. Thankfully, precautions were made and a defense amongst these dangers were created. These would come to be known as The Elements of Harmony.

Sadly, the Princess' soon discovered the truth of the evil they lived through. The evil is one that cannot be destroyed, only reset. Once the universe reaches of age, it releases it to a select group, chosen at the beginning of itself. This new group shall go through the same trials as their priors, as they did with theirs. It is unknown when this evil will arise again and who it will chose, but one thing is certain. It will cause the end of our universe as we know it.


	2. Doctor: Meeting

"It will cause the end of the universe as we know it," I finish reading to my assistant, "Well, that is quite unsettling, don't you agree Derpy?" I ask the grey pegasus sitting across from me. She was obviously not paying attention, looking up at the ceiling. He blonde mane was draping over her wings that outstretched. Derpy was a good assistant, but often wandered or was way too outgoing and very bubbly. Must be what her Cutie Mark stands for. I tap on the table to get her attention, "Uh, Derpy? Were you even listening?"

Her ears perk up and she looks back down at me, one eye focused and the other pointing to the side. She forces a smile and nods, "Y-yeah Doctor! I heard the whole thing!" She was not the best liar. Almost as transparent as air itself to be honest. "The whole, uh... Princess' thing and, uh, Discord?"

I chuckle a little bit and close the book, setting it down, "It's alright if you didn't. The gist is, that there is some great evil that will destroy the universe," I explain, shortening the description, "and that evil is going to return and a group of ponies are going to stop it. They will destroy the universe, but it will stop."

"That is... actually really unsettling," she says, scrunching her muzzle a little bit, "and knowing how this town works with cryptic books things..." I could feel where she was going with this. It would actually be surprising if something like this didn't happen soon. "Doctor, is Twilight and her friends going to destroy the universe?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at this, "No, Derpy, I doubt they are going to destroy the universe."

"But, they always have to do the fate of the world thing!"

"True, true, but the book says no one knows who going to get the evil. It could be anyone!" I try to explain, trying to hide I do think it would be Twilight, "I mean, it could those little Crusader fillies, maybe some Changelings? For all I know, it could be you or me!" Deep inside, I think that is nowhere near accurate. That is, until I hear a knocking on the door. "Oh, pardon me Derpy." I excuse myself and go into the main room of the TARDIS and up to the door. I open and am greeted by a white unicorn wearing sunglasses and a saddle bag with a two tone blue mane. It was Vinyl Scratch! "Oh, hello Vinyl! What brings you around today?"

"Sup, Doc," she greets me, pulling something out of her saddle bag, "So you do actually live in this box? Cool. I think I got some of your mail earlier. Weird game thing or somethin'." The thing she gives me is two small envelopes, each with a very, very familiar symbol on it. "Oh yeah, is Ditzy here? I know you two hang out a lot, and I got some of hers, too. Man, someone needs to fire that mail pony."

I take the envelope and look back up at the DJ, "Oh, yes she is. Come in, come in!" I smile and step back to give her room to enter.

"Thanks, Doc," she says, stepping inside and looking around, "Woah... It's..." Ah, how I love this next part! "It's bigger on the inside. That's pretty cool." Well, it was something, but not as extravagant as I thought it would be. I lead her into the side room where Derpy was still sitting at the table, looking at the book. Vinyl trots over and sits at an extra chair and greets her. "Sup Ditzy. Got some of your mail." Like with me, she takes out another set of envelopes, with the exact same symbol on it.

Derpy smiles and takes the two packages, before gasping and looking at the book. "Oh my sweet Celestia! Doctor, look at this!" She calls me over and I look at the the symbols. I gasp seeing the sign on the envelopes are the exact same as on the book.

"Oh... Oh, no. This does not seem good."

This apparently catches Vinyls attention, "What? What doesn't seem good? Is something gonna explode? I wanna see something explode! Tell me already!"

"Um, well... This book has the same symbol as those envelopes, you see," I point to the book, "And this book sort of points out the end of the universe." I was trying to make the connection obvious.

"Oh. Well then..." she scratches behind her head and pulls out a number of envelopes with the same symbol on all of them. "We might have a problem then. I got some for me, Tavi, Lyra and Bon Bon along with you two."

Derpy's ears lower hearing this, as do mine. We were both decently taken by surprise at how many of us were given this. Not only that, but it also meant that the six of us were the ones to destroy the universe. I let out a sigh and open up one of the envelopes. What I pull out is a small computer disk with the symbol on it: a plain white house divided into six pieces. With this, there was a small piece of paper which I began to read aloud, "Greetings Player! This is your one-hundred percent authentic copy of SPONE, the frog based universe simulator!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Vinyle says, her horn glowing blue and raising her shades above it, "A _frog-based_ universe simulator? The heck does that even mean?"

I shush the unicorn, "Quiet please, I am still reading. You and your companions will help in the creation of a brand new universe!" I pause and lower the paper, "Well, that certainly is something, isn't it? I spend my life defending the universe, now she wants me to make a new one. Fancy that!"

Vinyl tilts her head, "The universe is a chick? Always got a dude vibe from it."

"Well, she actually is, as you would call, a dude but prefers the female pronouns as she feels there was a mistake at her creation." I explain to the duo, only getting confused looks from both of them. At least, I assume so. Derpy's eyes always made emotion difficult to identify. "Anyways, back to the game. This game must be entered one at a time, in any order you prefer. Once inside, you shall embark on an adventure that decides the fate of existence itself! And that's where it ends."

Derpy now had her head on the table, looking decently scared of this. "No, no, no, no! I don't want to do that! I can't destroy and make a universe! I don't want to decide existence itself! Doctor, tell me there's a way out of this, please!"

"I'm sorry Derpy, but this seems pretty set-in-stone. This is the feeling I've had lately, a disturbance effecting time itself. And I feel as though this is it, and we are the ones responsible." I explain to her, before getting interrupted by another knocking. Two in one day. That is quite interesting. I excuse myself and go to the door again. I open and see a dark grey Earth Pony with a black mane, bowtie, and treble clef Cutie Mark. "Oh, greetings Miss Octavia! To what do I own the pleasure?"

"Hello Doctor," the Earth Pony greets with a smile, "I believe that my roommate Vinyl is here, correct? I require her assistance with something at home."

"Oh, yes, of course! Please, come in, I'll show you to her." I say, leading her inside and to the room with everyone else. The other two turn and Vinyl smiles, putting her shades back on and waving.

"Tavi!" Vinyl shouts, scooting her chair to the side so Octavia had space to sit, "what brings you to the big blue in woods?"

"Hello Vinyl, Miss Hooves. Vinyl, I do not want to be rude, but I require your assistance back home."

"Aw, Tavi. We're learning about how we're going to destroy the universe! Let me finish, please?"

"Wait, what?" Octavia asks, having a combined confused and interested look on her face, "Doctor, what does she mean? Are you talking about destroying the universe?"

"No," I respond, "Well, a little bit. We obtained some games that is to destroy and make a new universe. According to Miss Scratch, the ones that are taking place are myself, Derpy here, Vinyl, you, and-" I am interrupted by another knocking, causing me to leave and open it up again. I am met with a green Unicorn with a lyre Cutie Mark and a yellowish Earth Pony with a candy like Cutie Mark. If it isn't the remaining of our merry band of universe destroyers. "Lyra! Bon Bon! What brings you two out here?"

Bon Bon answers first, "Lyra here was interested in the fact you used to be a... I forget what she called them, but you had fingers. Whatever those are. She wouldn't shut up, and I am so sorry."

I laugh and look at Lyra, "Well, Miss Heartstrings, it is true. I did indeed have fingers at one point in my history. I have photographs if you wish to-" I was cut off by Lyra screeching and rushing in faster than a Pegasi breaking the sound barrier. Would that even be possible? Questions for later, right now there was a Unicorn running around my TARDIS.

Lyra was, as expected, freaking out over the sound of fingers. "Where, where, where, show me please! I gotta see! Let me see!" She started frantically looking around, darting between areas at a speed I don't even believe is possible by ponies. After a few moments of dashing around crazy she looks back at us and stops, with a slight embarrassed look on her face. "Uh, hehe, sorry Doctor. Just a little bit excited."

Bon Bon slaps herself in the face and walks in behind me. "I am so, so sorry, Doctor. She goes a little overboard sometimes."

"Oh, it's no problem Bon Bon! In fact, this is sort of a good thing. We were just talking about something and we kind of need you two for it. If you don't mind of course."

Lyra returns back to us and tilts her head hearing this, "Excuse me? Who was talking?"

"Me and Derpy, Vinyl and Octavia. Vinyle had something for all of us and it is of the utmost importance." I explain to the two of them, leading the duo into the room with everyone else. "Vinyle, everyone! Looks like the final two players have arrived." I go to sit down and look at the two, now looking completely confused.

"Alright," Bon Bon says out of nowhere, coming up to the table, "can someone tell me what's going on? Because, if we're going to do something, I would like to know what it is."

"Ah, rightio then," I respond, ready to go into full exposition mode, "What is happening is that Miss Scratch here has delivered a video hame that is going to destroy the universe and we have to play to make a new one, and possibly at the same time become gods. I feel inside we have no choice, and this is actually a very, very big deal. So, everybody understand and in?"

I look around the table and get a large assortment of pretty negative looks. Literally everyone seemed against it. All except for one. The DJ perks her head and gives a small, simple response. "Well, I ain't got anything going on. What the hay?"


	3. Vinyl: Planning

I have got to say, this Doc dude is pretty cool. Just getting a bunch of noponies to destroy and make a universe. That is the kind of thing I can get behind and why I was so agreeable with the idea. Also, blowing up the universe? Duh, of course I'm going to get in on that! Although, it did kind of backfire on me when I get a light yet stern smack on the back of the head from a certain Earth Pony. "Oww, geez! What the heck, Tavi?"

"I'm sorry," she starts with that getting onto you tone of voice, "but I might be the slightest bit annoyed that you are so keen on doing something with five strangers that would lead to the destruction of our way of life and Equestria itself!"

"Well," I try to defend myself, "you have to admit. It sounds pretty cool. And what do you mean strangers? Me and Lyra went to school together, and Ditzy even DJ's with me sometimes."

The Doctor looks confused and turns to the Pegasis, "You do what now?" To which, Ditzy just shrugs and laughs a little bit. Apparently, Doc doesn't know much about Ditzy's second life.

"Not important," I tag myself back in, "what is, is that this sounds awesome and from what I've heard, there's no way of avoiding this, right Doc?"

"Hm? Oh, yes," He responds, taking his attention away from Ditzy, "The book explains that the, quote unquote, game will destroy everything no matter what. Honestly, I like Vinyl's way of looking at this. This does indeed sound interesting, despite how convoluted it is."

Tavi looks around the table again, "Exactly! It is completely convoluted! Are either of you even listening to yourselves?"

Now, Lyra decides to chime in for some reason, "Actually, Octavia, this doesn't really sound that weird. Compared to the number of things that has happened in this town over the past seven years." Lyra comes up and sits down in the last chair. "And it's happening to someone besides purple whats-her-name and her merry band of harmony. Sounds like an enjoyable change of the norm to me!"

I was starting to get a little tired of this argument. They all had good points for both sides, but I don't want to sit through this anymore. I stand up to speak, "Alright, ya know what? I have a way of settling this." I make sure I have everypony's attention before speaking again, "Now, we have someone on the no side of this, and a lot on the yes side. How's about we have a vote? All for the game raise your hoof." This gets a risen hoof from me, The Doctor, Lyra and Bon Bon. "And for no." Ditzy and Tavi raise their hooves. "Alright, looks like we have our answer. Doc, tell us what to do."

The Doctor looks around and clears his throat. "Alright, I assume you all have some way of playing this at your homes, yes?" Everypony nods and says yes to this. "Good. I feel we will need to keep in contact, so... does everypony know of the social app Pesterhoof?" Another set of nods and yes'. "Perfect! We all add each other and make constant updates. Now, I believe Miss Scratch has the rest of the game discs for everyone?"

I nod and reach into my saddle bag, bringing out the rest of the game envelopes and handing them out. I take out my copy and notice a number on the back of it. I got two. Suppose that's good? "Ok, everypony had a pair of game discs, now what?"

"Everyone, what is your number? I feel as though that is important." In this order, it's Ditzy, me, Lyra, The Doc, Tavi, and last Bon Bon. Let's see how important this is going to be! "Ok, so if my assumptions are correct, Miss Bon Bon will put in the... I believe server disc and Derpy will start the game first. Then to Miss Scratch, Miss Heartstrings, and so on. Understood?"

Everyone says yes, except for Octavia. "I am so sorry Doctor, but I must ask again. Is everypony in this room insane?" This gets a few hesitant nods, while I just straight up yell 'yeah'. "Oh... Well, if we're aware of our mental state and see how inane this is, I suppose I am in."

"Love the enthusiasm, Miss Octavia! Now, if I may have all of your Hoodhandles, I shall add you and we can, what some would say, get this shit started. Now, mine is temporalProtector."

We go around the table and give our handles. I make sure to write them down so I don't forget. Because let's be honest, I would. And by write it down, I mean put it into app because I always have my laptop with me. Never know when I get ideas for a song. Now, let's see here. Adding Ditzy as bubblyFlier, Doc as temporalProtector, Lyra as musicalAnthropologist, Bon Bon as secretiveSweets, and Tavi as orchestralNoble. Why have I never added her on this before? That is a bad friend move on my part, I have got to apologize to her. At some point.

I feel something strange and looks up, seeing everypony looking at me. Pretty obvious what they were wanting. I sign out of my account and pass the computer around, letting everyone do their thing. Freeloaders. Eventually the laptop gets passed back and I float it into my pack. Surprised how fast that went, considering only two out of six of us are Unicorns and I was the first one to go.

Once everything was done, Doc stood up and talked again. "One more thing, and quite possibly the most important." He looks over all of us with a stern expression, which quickly turned into a laughing smile. "Would anyone like any tea before they leave?" Within five minutes we all a cup of warm tea in front of us.


	4. Octavia: Go Home

I must say, even though I am sitting through and going along with this insanity, this Doctor fellow is an amazing tea maker. A rather nice way to calm my irritation from my roommate jumping into a universe destroying video game. Thankfully, the Doctor pulled out an extra few chairs so me and Bon Bon could finally sit down. Sit down and contemplate everything. Although with one single look around the table, I can very much see I am still the only one with anything to contemplate. Why is it that I'm always the only sensible pony in any group? And with this Doctor as well. He seemed like the only one with major intelligence, and yet this is his whole idea.

Eventually, Lyra finally spoke up about her usual randomness, "So, Doctor, I believe there was something about... You know, the whole human thing?" She chuckled a little bit, getting a very annoyed Bon Bon hitting herself in the face. The Doctor simple smiles and stands up to leave. Everyone looks at Lyra and she blushes, giving an awkward smile in response, "What? He said he had proof and I just really like to see it. Does that make me crazy?"

This gets a collection of yeahs from everyone in the room, including myself. This pony lives in the woods in a blue box that disappears randomly out of nowhere. He is confusing and quite possibly dangerous. And crazy, can't forget crazy. At least, that is what I thought until he came trotting back in with a large book. He tosses it down the table and opens it wide to show a collection of pictures, all of which had some creatures I have never seen before. They were bipedal, had some strange things on the end of their forearms, and on the ends of each of them were... What were those? I get my answer when Lyra borderline shouts at the top of her lungs, "O. M. C! Hands! Those are hands! I knew it! Hands and humans! Hahaha! Suck it Bon Bon! Suck it Cheerily! Suck it everyone that said I was crazy!"

She proceeded to go off about this and laugh out loud for a good ten minutes, the entire time no one is able to say anything. We all sort of sat there and looked through the book, observing the different pictures, some with different humans in them. There was always one constant and that was the man I assumed was the Doctor stood in the center of each picture. This quickly ended when I noticed that, after a few photos, the man in the center changed for several more. This happened a few times, so I simply had to bring it up. "Uh, Doctor? Who is the man in the center of all these pictures?"

"Oh! Why, that is me back when I was present in that universe of course," he explained to all of us, "Although, I did... change a few times. Not important but it was a thing with my anatomy. Not a pony in this universe, not a human in that universe." He smiles with these comments, but I can easily tell melancholy with his tone. I lower my ears and look around the table. Nopony else took notice of this. I am... unsure on if I should say anything.

Before I make a decision, Vinyl speaks up again and points at a picture, this one having a red haired human female and a male in some old armor. "Hey, Doc. Who're these two? Like the looks of that dude."

He leans over and looks down, a wavy frown coming but slipping back up instantly. "Oh, those were some of my old companions. That one there is Rory, amazing mate I must say. Now she is Amelia Pond. Quite possibly the best companion I have ever had." He sits back down and gets a stern look from Ditzy. Part of me feels he said something stupid. He looks over and shrugs. "Sorry, best _human_ companion." Ditzy smiles and goes back to her tea, looking more in the book.

Vinyl nods and talks again, "Well, that Rory dude looks cool. Speaking of things that are cool. Game, us, play, when?" Vinyl was getting her usual impatient self and was making it clear. I hate to admit it, but I absolutely love when she gets like this. Jumping in her chair, begging for things to happen. It's positively adorable. "Also, destroying the universe? When get to?" And then there's her slightly chaotic side that comes out. Not as cute, but fairly interesting.

The Doctor laughs and pulls back the book. "Well, I hate to say it but Miss Scratch is correct. We can go through the... brighter part of my past later. Right now, we must play a video game. Let's not dilly-dally any longer. The old girl's getting irritated, so I think that might be a sign things are about to happen."

Hearing that last part made me have to ask. "Old girl? You mean the Universe?"

"No no no, I mean my old girl. The TARDIS here is getting a little restless for some reason." He taps the wall and stands up. He goes around the table and picks up everypony's empty cups and plates and leaves again. I don't know what he meant by the TARDIS was getting restless. It's just a big blue box. He did have a point though. A number of us were getting a little on edge about this whole situation, Vinyl as the prime example. Once he leaves I stand up and tap my roommate on the shoulder. She gets up and tosses the saddle bag back onto her back.

"Well, everypony," I say as we start to leave, "If we do not die at the destruction of the universe, I would love to see you all later." I give a quick smile and nod, leaving with Vinyl by my side. I walk out of the woods into the actual area of Ponyville before turning to the DJ, "Vinyl, I a sorry but I must ask. Why are you so keen on playing this game?"

"Huh? What do you mean," she asks me back, "Destroying the universe while playing a video game? Duh!"

"Yes, well, that doesn't really answer the question. Allow me to rephrase, why do you wish to destroy the universe so badly?"

"Oh," she laughs a little bit before shaking it off like nothing, "This world is already trying to destroy itself, so why not? Don't see why we should wait for Discord or Tirek or those bug guys, or whatever spawn from hell decides to do it. That ain't no fun. Now, let's get home, it's too freaking sunny out." She finished her little, I guess, explanation and started trotting a little faster in the direction of our two-toned house. To this day, I never understood why she dislikes the sun so much. Must be a DJ thing. A confusing mare, that Unicorn is. I actually have to speed up to match her again.

When we get to our split in half colored house Vinyl is more than swift to enter. I walk in with a much more refined demeanor. That meaning, I didn't almost break down the door as I entered. I mean, literally the door is almost off it's hinges. I'm going to call that carpenter pony tomorrow. Of course I am, because I will be able to because this stupid game won't do anything like Doctor said. Would I say that to his face? Of course not, not until they all see they are truly insane in believing that. I think Vinyl is one I should break it to first, just so I don't seem too rude when I both figuratively and literally laugh in everyone's faces.

"Vinyl," I say trying to catch her attention, "may I talk with you for a second?"

"Huh? Oh, course! What's up Tavi?"

"Please tell me you don't actually believe in that universe destroying game, too?"

"What?" She asks, actually looking a little confused at the question, "Of course I do. I mean, this stuff happens all the time, so why wouldn't I? You even accepted it at the end there."

"Wrong," I try to correct her, "I did not accept anything. I simply said you were all crazy and I would play along. Now, please Vinyl tell me why you believe that? You're smarter than that to believe something so crazy!"

"Oh, why thank you," she mocks at me, "I like to think I am rather smart, and your admiration helps me oh so much!" She is very overdramatic during this whole speech before smirking and laughing out loud at me. After a few moments Vinyl wipes a tear from under her glasses and gathers her composer. "Look Tavi, this world is filled with crazy and stupid stuff. The sooner you accept that, the better off you live. I mean, you didn't freak when that bug-bear came through Ponyville a few years ago."

"Yes, well, a bug-bear is something that actually exists! A video game that can destroy the universe? Not even that spirit of chaos Discord could make something like that!" I try hard to explain to the Unicorn, not wanting to raise my voice to much but quickly starting to, as Vinyl would say, lose my cool. "Sorry, sorry. But, just... go with me for a second, ok?"

At this point I could tell Vinyl was more interested than I thought she'd be, lounging up on the couch and floating her shades over her horn. "Alright, shoot. I'm listening."

"Alright," I start, "several crazy things happen in Ponyville and Equestria in general, correct?"

"Yup."

"Right, and a lot of these come from some old legend or fairy tale, no?"

"That sounds about it."

"Now, if there are several hundred fairy tales and legends going around the land, there are definitely going to be a few that come true. That is basic coincidence. Now, if every legend were to-" I am cut off from Vinyl chuckling and raising her hoof to my face.

"Alright, Tavi," she says, "I get where you're coming from, and allow me to retaliate. Ever since that crazy princess showed up, every legend has somehow happend. In this town specifically. Now, this legend or fairy tale or whatever _literally_ showed up at our doorstep. And I mean, right on the actual doorstep. Tell me how this is crazy?"

I raise my hoof to respond before getting the words stuck in my throat. I actually couldn't go against that point. That is amazing, I have never been stumped by Vinyl before... So, I decide to put the conversation on the back burner for the moment. "Fine, this is still crazy, but that doesn't mean it won't happen. Happy?" Vinyl smirks and floats a soda from the kitchen, just to take a small drink, making her mocking more evident.

"Extremely so. So, we gonna do this shit or what?" She asks, bring both her laptop and the game from the saddle bags and laying them on the couch arm. "Because the universe isn't going to destroy itself!"

"Vinyl... The Doctor said you are going in after him. You are going to have to wait."

"Oh..." She looks down for a second before smiling again and bringing her headset from her room and hooking them up. "I suppose I have some time to kill then. And by time, I mean punks. And by kill, I mean pwn on CoD! Wonder if she's online..." I sit down and watch as she goes down a long list of gamertags before smiling and clicking on a party. "Ah yeah, Luna! What is up my Alicorn!" Oh my Celestia, she was playing with a princess. If this game doesn't kill her, I will.


	5. Bon Bon: Explore

This was quite possibly the longest fifteen minutes I have ever sat through. Both from trying to properly understand the fact that me, my best friend, and a bunch of random ponies are going to destroy the universe and that my best friend is still freaking out about being right about humans. Also with this thought, it is more than likely she will try to make the new universe with humans in it. Will that make us Gods of a different species? Questions for later. Right now, my only question is why is Lyra still going crazy over this? It's been almost half an hour! "Lyra! You've bothered The Doctor enough, let's go play this stupid game or whatever!"

Either the Unicorn doesn't hear me or doesn't care, as she continues to flip through the photo album of the bipedal Doctor. I look around and force myself to wait this out, taking in the strange interior of the box house thing. This room has two different halls, one that leads into the main room and one that leads elsewhere. I guess The Doctor noticed me looking around and he chuckles, "You may search around if you wish, Bon Bon. I'll find you when your friend is finished." I turn back over to him and then to Lyra. She was still going crazy over the human thing, so I shrug and stand back up. The Doctor smiles and turns over to the Pegasus across from me, "Derpy, do mind going with Bon Bon? You know a good portion of this place, just make sure she doesn't get lost please."

Ditzy nods and stands, walking over to the other exit of the room. I quickly trot on besides her and we start exploring a little bit. And by exploring, I mean going down a long hallway for a good ten minutes with nothing of interest happening. For a box that defies all laws of physics, it is rather boring on the inside which shouldn't even be this big in the first place. There are a few doors along the hall but Ditzy doesn't even bother with them, telling me that there are better places to explore in here. I stop when seeing a door in the hall that was slightly open, unlike every other one that was closed and had a sign or something by it. This one had nothing. I was curious to say the least and Ditzy didn't seem to notice. She was already a few rooms ahead of me so I decide to sneak off for a moment. Sure The Doctor wouldn't mind.

I slip the door open and walk inside, taking a good look of the room around me. It was blank to say the least. Empty gray walls, no tables or chairs, one light in the middle on the ceiling. Now, why was this room opened out of everything? There's nothing of importance or interest in here. Guess Ditzy just forgot to close it while looking around at one point. I turn around and go to the door before it slams shut in front of me all horror movie style. I do not like where this is going. My feeling only gets worse as a small wind picks up. In a small, sealed room. With no vents to let in air. The breeze gets bigger, going into a circular motion and centering to the middle of the room before blasting into a bright red flash. Once I can see I... am actually unsure what I see now. It looked like The Doctor, but wearing a pair of 3-D glasses and a red outfit with an oversized hood.

He looks around panicked before catching where he was and chuckling, "Oh darling, I knew you wouldn't let me down! Surprised you can do this though... several thousand years and I'm still learning things. I love it!" He goes on for another few minutes before seeing me and getting a confused look on his face. "Oh? Hello Bon Bon, what are you doing here?"

"I... uh, I... What?" I was confused to say the least about this. I've heard he can time travel, but this is rather surprising. He also apparently didn't remember me wondering off earlier. Than again, I don't know how much earlier was for this Doctor. "I... was just looking around?"

He thinks for a second before chuckling and nodding at me, "That's right, Lyra was going on about my photo album! Not important right now. I only have a little window of time to do this so I need to be quick, take this and don't use it until the time comes," out of nowhere he pulls a card with some kind of ball picture on it and hands it to me, "That's called the Tumor, it is to blow up the Green Sun which you do not do unless absolutely necessary which it is going to be necessary but you have to wait until the proper time which I haven't been to yet. Thing number two, do not, I repeat, do NOT leave me alone on LoCaL for too long. Give me a message or a call or something, just don't let me be alone for too long. Four... no, wait. Three," he stops for a second to breath and looks down, lowering his tone a little, "Ditzy. Don't let me do anything to her. Even if you have to kill me, do not let me hurt her. She is far too important, both to the game and to me." He stops for a second as a few blasts of red electricity flies off of him. He quickly steps into the middle of the room again. "Oh, and one more thing! Your Land will have a fruit called desert pears. Do not bring any desert pears, I hate pears! I won't know what they are when you bring them to me, just let them stay and rot in LoDaD. I'm trusting you Bon Bon, you're the only one I can trust with all of this. Tell nopony you saw me." With this, he starts to spark in more electricity before he flashes again, disappearing into thin air. Probably went back to when he came from.

I was stuck in a state of awe for a mew moments before jumping at the sounds of the door behind me opening again. And by jump, I literally bean I jump a good five feet in the air and turn around to see The Doctor and Ditzy in the doorway. It must have been obvious how much this scared me since the Pegasus quickly rushed to my side, "Oh my, Bon Bon! Are you ok?" I nod as I start to settle down, taking everything back in properly. "Where have you been? It's been almost an hour, you can't just wander in the TARDIS." Even though there was a little getting onto me tone in her voice I could tell she didn't mean to sound like it.

The Doctor comes in and looks around the room with a puzzled look on his face which quickly turned to stern and serious, "Bon Bon, was anyone in here with you a moment ago?" I shake my head and he quickly gets up to my face, "Bon Bon, this is serious. If there was anyone besides us in the TARDIS I need to know, _now_. Was there anyone in here?"

I held my tongue for a minute, not knowing whether or not to tell him. I mean he told me not to tell anypony, but at the same time he is asking if he was here. Oh Celestia, I have a headache. "No, Doctor. I just got turned around and ended up in here. You guys just scared me half to death barging in here like that!" I know I am a terrible liar, but I hope these guys are as idiotic as every other pony in this Ponyville. Seriously, it is weird how dense this entire town is. "And there is no way I was gone for an hour! If anything it's been like five minutes."

"Yes, well," The Doctor responds, keeping his stern look, "time in the TARDIS isn't the same in every room." He goes back to the door before taking another look around, "I actually don't remember this room even being here to be honest. Strange lady the TARDIS is, always full of surprises. Alright everypony, it's been long enough for all of us. Lyra has already left and we have a game to play." He stands by the side of the door and waits for me and Ditzy to leave before shuting the door all the way and locking it. This is weird, I've never seen this pony do something like that. And for an empty room, too. Should be a question for now, but I will push it until later.

For the time being, Ditzy and I finally leave the blue box and head towards the town again. I don't know what compelled me to ask but I did. "Ditzy, may I ask you something?" She gives me a smile and nod and I continue, "Thanks. So, uh, I know you don't like others calling you, y'know, that name. Why do you let the Doctor call you that?" I look over and see that Ditzy has actually slowed down, looking to the ground and giggling a little.

"That is actually a really funny story," she starts, hurrying back up to my side, "so, we were in Appleloosa and the whole town was getting into a fight with the native Buffalos. There was this whole problem with some space parasite making everyone pissed off, kinda reversed our ages, I got super sad when I thought he was gonna die and so I let him call me that. Next thing I know, he turns back into a full grown colt and the name stuck. I didn't really care that much afterwards since we got so busy and I was used to it." She smiles and keeps walking, leaving me to try and comprehend just what exactly she said. That was a confusing explanation to say the least. This has been the most confusing hour of my life so far.

"Well, Ditzy," I finally respond after thinking for a few moments, "that is... what do you two get up to in that stupid box?"

"I think a better question is," she stops and looks back at me, "what were you doing with that other Doctor?" She puts her hoof up and stops me where I was standing. I have no idea how she could have known that, but she was serious asking this. Serious and I think I heard a little bit of worried in there too.

That Doctor that I talked to told me not to tell anyone, but Ditzy somehow knew so... "Ok, so, and you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else about this, he was serious about nopony needs to know." The Pegasus nods and I look back pulling out the card thing from before, "He gave me this thing. He called it the Tumor and it's supposed to blow up something called the Green Sun."

Hearing this, Ditzy's wings stand straight up and she takes a step back. "THE GREEN SUN!? No, ok no! How do you have something to blow up that? How did he have something to do that? Tell me everything!" She was right in my face and looked terrified, but I knew I couldn't tell her everything. That whole 'don't let him hurt her' thing seemed like a subject to bring to him later.

"Ok, here's what happened." I told her everything I could without it being too much. About how he showed up, how he was dressed, the whole Tumor and not knowing when to use it, everything. I even gave the same speech about pears that he gave me, which made Ditzy laugh a little bit. "And that was it, he just flashed and was gone! He told me not to tell anypony, so please Ditzy, do not tell him or anyone else."

She thinks for a second before sighing to the floor, "Alright Bon Bon, I won't tell. Just, next time something like that happens, tell The Doctor. Or at the least me." She looks back up with a weak smile and turns back to Ponyville, and I join her on the walk. At this point, I couldn't help but wonder something. How did she know what was happening, and why she waited until now to ask? I find it only fair if I ask, right?

"Ditzy, I'm sorry but I have to know something. How did you possibly know about the other Doctor?"

She keeps going and tilts her head a little. "I dunno really. Lately I've seen a lot of things. I mean, you talking to the other Doctor was just one thing. I mean, right now I can see Vinyl playing video games with Princess Luna, Octavia practicing on her Cello, Lyra just got back to her house and I can see The Doctor making some kind of recording thing." She chuckles a little bit, "Just, things happening right now are things I can see I think, because any clock thing says the same time."


	6. Ditzy: Relax a Little

I finally get back to my house after the decent walk from the TARDIS and throw my saddle bag by my chair, right next to a smaller more foal sized one. And here I thought I told her to hang that in her room properly. Oh, I can't be mad at Dinky, she is just a little kid. Heck, I did worse than that when I was her age and I turned out... I want to say fine, but I spend the majority of my time traveling time with an alien colt in a blue box in the middle of the woods and showing up less than a minute then when we left. What am I saying, this is the best way to live! Dinky even comes along sometimes. Not the smartest idea, but she loves it and always asks if she can go. But, I am a mom so I guess I have to tell her to pick it up.

I troy on down the hallway and tap on my daughters door and lean in, "Dinky? Are you busy, because you kinda left your bags in the living room." I step into her room and am meeted by the little Unicorn reading on her bed before she looks up. Dinky smiles and quickly hops off the bed and up to me.

"Sorry Mama," the pinkish-grey filly said up to me, "I forgot about that." She gives me a quick smile before talking again, "Oh, were you with The Doctor? Did you go anywhere new or fun? Oh, oh! Did you go to see Daddy? Are we going somewhere later?" This is why I love this little filly, she is just an excitable ball of happiness and wonder. Obvious where she got that trait. With each of her question aside the first I shake my head, getting an upset sound from her. "Oh... Alright then! I'm sorry for asking so much! I'll go pick up my bags." She gives another bright smile and walks into the living room. I follow shortly after her.

I sit down in my big chair on the edge of the living room and pull out my game and laptop of the bag. I don't want to admit it, but I already forgot the order The Doctor said we are supposed to do the thing in, but I am more than certain I'm not first... I should ask to make sure. But, he is busy right now. Ugh, why do I know he's busy? I can't tell what he's doing, I can just... Maybe I should ask him about what this new deal is with me? But I can't do that since he is busy... This is a useless power, why am I so confused on what to do with it!? I see everypony, but only right now, that is pointless! Ok, whatever. Maybe just time travel, universe hopping, weird side affect stuff. Whatever, I should try to be more productive with this amount of time until things happen. That's when I feel a small tapping from my filly.

"Hey, Mama," she asks, pointing over at the game disk, "what's that? Is it a game? Can I play?"

"Huh?" I reach over and pick it up to show her properly, "Oh, yeah it's a game. That DJ Pon-3 brought it to me and The Doctor. Apparently we all get one big gaming session with each other, along with Pon-3, Octavian Melody, Lyra and Bon Bon. I forget everything besides that, aside we're apparently destroying the universe?" I stop saying that last part and look down at Dinky. She looks back up with a confused and interested look. Is there a word for that? Either way, that look quickly goes away as she gets a large smile filling her whole face.

"You're going to play a video game with DJ Pon-3! Like, _the_ DJ Pon-3? Oh. My. Celestia! Do you know her? Is she as cool as she looks? Is there really something between her and Octavia?" I wave my hoof at her with that last question.

"Ok, ok, calm down Dinky," I tell her, trying to calm her down a little, "Yes, I do know Vinyl, she is actually cooler than she looks, and... I don't know how to answer that last one, and why would you even think that?"

She laughs a little nervously and waves her hoof. "Oh, you know... Ponies talk and ideas get around." She gives a faint smile and quickly tries to change the subject, "A-anyways, how does the game destroy the universe?"

"How should I know? The only thing on the case is ' _SPONE: The Frog-Based Universe Simulator_ '. So, frogs I guess? It's probably just a game universe and The Doctor's going a little over board like always."

"I like frogs," she adds childishly, "I wanna play a game with frogs in it! Can I play? Please, Mama?"

"Well..." I wait for a second and scratch behind my head. The Doctor said it was dangerous, even for our usual things. Can I bring my daughter into this? But wait, if I don't then the universe will end and in conjunction... Why is everything so confusing now! "Alright, I guess. But The Doctor said it had to be played in a certain way. It starts with someone and it ends with someone, and we can't break the order. I don't know why, that's just what The Doctor says."

"And you can never go against The Doctor!"

"Exactly, Dinky!" I smile and ruffle up her yellow mane, "I have taught you well. When ever it's my turn to play, you can take control if you want to." Dinky smiles and jumps up, wrapping her forelegs around my neck in a big hug, which I return with my wings. "Now, how about you go read your little book and I'll call you when it's time to play?"

"Ok, Mama!" She exclaims, turning and trotting back into her bedroom.

Once her door closes and the pink magic aura around the handle disappears I open my laptop and decide to do a little looking into on this game. After a few minutes of searching, I finally find and open a link to a walkthrough. It's all text based, so this is going to take a minute. After a few moments of trying to read I silently wish I would take longer to read it. The walkthrough, what little there was of it, had an overly detailed definition of what 'Universe Simulator' meant and what happens when somepony decides to play the game. We aren't going to crash and rebuild some dumb universe on a computer screen. We are literally going to rip the universe apart hundreds of different ways.


	7. Lyra: Invite Somepony Over

I was right! Almost over an hour, and I still can't believe I was right about humans! There is only one thing I can do now that I know I'm right about this. I step into my study and look over everything on the desk and papers on the wall and corkboard. I think about what to do now. I mean, sure, game that destroys the universe. That's something. But that'll only take, what, a couple hours? This has taken almost all of my life! Dang, so... ok, expanicial crisis can wait for now. As for the moment, I decide to sit at the desk and look at my work. Anthropology, anatomy, human history. A lot of things I can get from that Doctor colt now. What am I supposed to do now that everything I've worked for was proved true and I got to rub it in my friends face?

Well, if I learned anything from Berry Punch, getting drunk off my flank is the only way to compensate this sudden emptiness. I really shouldn't hang around her so much but she's fun at times. I open a small drawer in my desk when I keep a special set of wine bottles BP gave me for my past... six birthdays. Ok, that mare may, just may, have a slight problem. Gotta have a talk with her at some point. Well, I mean... The Doctor did say I have a bit of tie before going into the game, so a little chat with a friend couldn't hurt, could it? I move a couple of papers to the side and slide my computer in front of me. I quickly magic the mouse to the Pesterhoof app and click on it, before sliding down and clicking on Berry's name. It was fruitfulBeverage and was colored a dark pink. Yeah, very appropriate name. Now, should we do the Homestuck style conversation for these, or stick with what we know? Hmm? Oh, didn't expect someone to be fourth wall conscious? Hah! No, I am going to be a total mind freak over this when you least expect it. Screw it, sticking with what we have now.

I see that she's on and start the conversation with my normal typing style, "hey berry? i feel we need to talk about something, can you come over?" Sure, it was short and simple, but whatever.

After a second, she responds, seeming a little tipsy like normal. "Ooooh, heyyy Lyrara! *Lyra, damnit. Sure, I can sing by, gimmi a few minuettes! *swing. *gimme. *minutes. Haha, minuette. That's our dentist. Didnt see go by Colgate 4 a while? *she. Shit, i ham hammered." With that, she left the conversation and her tag went grey on the app screen. Ok, so I have a drunken guest coming over before we play a game that should kill us all. Is this seriously the situation we're going for here? I mean, my first chapter and I get stuck with someone barely cognitive. Well, there's gotta be filler sometimes.

I pretty much just hang out in my study looking at all of my work for roughly fifteen minutes. I have to say, even though now I have no need for all of this, I am going to miss it. This is the kind of thing somepony doesn't forget. Maybe drinking away my loss of wanting to be right isn't the proper thing to do at this point. I mean, I have a job so I can't fall into a crazy drunken depression out of nowhere. I mean, I work for a secret agency, how will that carry over? Then again, most of these guys aren't the best when it comes to intelligence. I mean, one of them even said the whole Tirek situation was some sort of cover up. Why do I even bother with that part, we are destroying everything outside of our hou-Oh my Celestia, we're bringing this drunkard with us, aren't we? This isn't filler at all, is it? First, we are putting a foal into a life or death situation, now we're putting someone that can barely talk there as well. Who's next, freaking Spike? Zecora? Mister Rainbow-Pony-Bug-Fairy? Ok, you know what, I dragged this on too much. Next me chapter? No wall breaks, I just need to get this dickitry out of the way now.

After I finish my little rant, I hear a loud knocking at my door, followed by a rather large and rude burp. I am three rooms deep into my house and have extra thick doors. That is some major skill I must say. I trot out of my study, down the hall and up to the door, glowing the doorknob and opening it wide to see the purple Earth Pony. To which I am greeted by a smile and almost bow, which is different for her. "Lyra! Sorry about that typing thing earlier, I was a little tipsy but I'm fine! So, to what do you need to talk to me about so late?" She wasn't wrong to be honest. It just turned night and I'm pretty sure at least half of Ponyville is out at this time. Didn't stop her from showing up, though.

"Oh, uh... come on in Berry. This'll be better if we talk inside." She mare nods and steps inside, heading over to the living room. "Take a seat, please. Look, I've been thinking lately and I kinda came to a minor epiphany." Berry puts her hoof up to stop me.

"Ok, Lyra, if this is about my drinking, this is the eight intervention I've been to in the past month. I get what's going on, and I thank you for it, but as you can see I am perfectly fine. I am an at home drinker and sometimes picks up a martini at the bar when I'm not on duty. I have my life completely figured out."

I look at her for a moment in complete loss of words. Never thought she'd have her life so figured out. "I... well, no. At least, partly no at that. Look, I actually think I need to talk about something now that I know what your whole deal is." I really need to think for a second. "Look, I just figured out I was right all the time and humans exist and I stole some evidence so you don't think I'm crazy." I reach into my pocket and pull out a picture I 'borrowed' from The Doctor's book and hand it over to Berry. "So, more or less of my entire life was searching and trying to prove I was right and now that I am right, I don't know what to do. Also, I think me, Lyra, Vinyl and couple other ponies are going to destroy the universe which will leave me with the thought that I indirectly murdered billions upon billions of lives and I don't think I can properly live with that. On top of all of this, I think my relationship with Bon Bon is going down the toilet since she left me at The Doctor's place while I was gloating about being right. Honestly, right now I think I'm about to put six years worth of birthday wine to use in the span of three days and you obviously know how to control yourself, so... help?"

To this wall of internal exposition, Berry Punch gives me a look like she was trying to comprehend everything I just said. Which I don't blame, considering I was speaking at the speed of that rainbow Pegasus when she did that Rainboom thing. Heck, maybe even as fast when she did that Double Rainboom that destroyed Ponyville that one time. Wow, did I really just make that reference? Anyways, Berry shakes her head before finally saying something, "Ok, so... you haven't drank any of the birthday wine I've gotten you?"


End file.
